


Death in the team

by Mudkiplord



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Death, Ninjas - Freeform, Very much violence, batfam arguments, ending is stereotypical, its a trap, more traps, non Canon, prepare yourself for deaths, suuuuper original title, tim is a bit annoying, wally is there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkiplord/pseuds/Mudkiplord
Summary: The team is faced with a group of ninjas in an au where none of the team went undercover and season 2 didn’t happen like it does in the show. The team becomes traumatized after everything happening in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, probably not gonna be great, plot in mind isn’t perfect and ends stereotypically.I DO NOT own any young Justice or dc comics characters, comics, shows, or movies or anything related.

It was night time in the watchtower where the team is tasked with a training mission with black canary. The whole team is sleeping while the Justice league is on a mission regarding black manta attacking Atlantis, so they are alone floating in space. Suddenly everyone wakes up to the sound of explosions outside. Everyone suits up and runs out of their rooms to see what is making the noise, Wally and Bart are quick to search the entire watchtower only to find nothing. Out of nowhere lagoon boy drops dead with poison dripping out of his mouth, m’gann And Tim rush to him. Tim takes a sample of the poison and runs into his room to analyze what it is, he concludes that it is from last nights dinner, causing everyone to get worried that they also ate the poisoned food. M’gann is devastated and cries while Conner puts his hand on his former girlfriend’s shoulder.

“This can’t be related to the explosion since the poison was in his food from last night, unless...” nightwing is cut off by Tim “the explosion was a distraction for us to all witness the death of a team member”. “Right” nightwing says squinting his eyes frustratedly at Tim.

BOOM BOOM! “EVERYONE DOWN” nightwing yells as he dives to tackle Barbara and Wally. The explosions came from down the hall collapsing the ceiling and trapping them in. “Is everyone alright?” Nightwing asks looking around at his team. None are badly hurt just scratches on some faces and slits in suits.

“We’re fine” Tim says, arms crossed,”it wasn’t even near us” Tim continues.”We need a plan to escape, it’s not like we’re getting anywhere by standing here” Barbara slightly yells to the rest of the team. “I agree, I say we...” nightwing yet again gets interrupted by Tim “ no, we wait for the league, you only agree because Barbara is your girlfriend” Tim makes that last part especially mocky. Nightwing grunts and starts digging at the steel and concrete debris blocking the exit, soon joined by Wally.

Tim shakes his head and tries goes into his room only to find that his league communicator is missing, as tidy as he is. Barbara walks around looking for any vents or connected hallways, not finding any vents anyone can fit through or halls.” OH WAIT I CAN SHRINK THROUGH THE VENTS” bumblebee remembers. She shrinks down and stars making her way through the vents seemingly leading to the other side of the debris. Suddenly she gets Zapped and fried as guardian watches with a wide open mouth and tears forming in his eyes. “ no” he says weakly as he curls into a ball and cries into his arms.

Dick, now without his mask on, is now also joined by conner, a saddened m’gann, Bart, Barbara, and Gar as a gorilla. Tim is still searching for any league communicators but doesn’t find one. *they must have been stolen* he thinks to himself. Conner finally gets through the debris where they find that the power is out of course.” You know we should just stay here” Cassie agrees with Tim.

Dick thinks hard “FINE, ok, alright, we’ll split up, me Barbara, Conner, and Gar will go find a way back to earth, Bart and Wally will try and get the power back on, Tim and Cassie will stay here with m’gann and gaurdian, since blue beatle isn’t here we can’t use his scarab to easily escape, is that ok with everyone?” Dick asks in an annoyed tone, everyone nods knowing that they can’t disagree without angering him.

Everyone is on their way, Wally and Bart find what caused the power outage quickly.” NINJAS? REALLY???” Bart exclaims pointing Wally to the two men in all black fabric.” We can take em” Wally says with a smirk on his face a katana through his stomach, wait what.” OH MY GOD NOOOOO!!!!!!” Bart screams starring at his great uncles stomach witch is now spilling blood everywhere. The katana is removed and Wally falls to the ground with one last sigh, he says something but it was too quiet for Bart to know what. Shocked and stunned Bart can’t move, the black and white haired man then says “no wittinesses” as he strikes at Barts neck slicing through and cutting his head off.


	2. Where’s Kaldur when you need him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing, batgirl, Superboy, and beast boy are looking for a way out of the watchtower, not knowing what happened to the speedster duo or why any of this is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes more deaths, like, many more. I DO NOT own any young Justice or dc comics characters, comics, shows, or movies or anything related.

Its been a few hours since the deaths of Wally and Bart, the league hasn’t shown up and dicks group hasn’t found a way to escape yet, what a night. The group sees a light from about 20 yards away and run to it only to find... BOOM the bomb explodes severely wounding Gar who doesn’t have an enhanced suit made by Batman. “Ahhhhhhhh” Gar yells in pain as the others crowd around their dying friend who is bleeding out onto the ground. He soon dies as Barbara’s eyes fill with tears only to get held by nightwing, only making it a bit worse for her to be honest.

The other group is now waiting around for either the league or the other group but is starting to get bored.” Anyone up for a game of chess?” Tim asks flicking his eyes at a box with chess pieces and a board.” No thanks, that’ll just make me die of boredom even faster” Cassie jokingly says while sharpening her sword.” Then what do you suggest we do hmm?” Tim asks as he tilts his head and looks at Cassie who shrugs “truth or dare?” She suggests.”DO YOU REALLY WANT TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE WHILE WE ARE TRAPPED IN A SATELLITE WITH NO POWER HOPING THAT THE LEAGUE COMES TO OUR RESCUE” Tim shouts at Cassie who now stops sharpening her sword eyes widened.”will you PLEASE stop arguing and let me sleep?” M’gann asks the pair, Tim nods knowing what m’gann can do if she gets too angry. Silence.

It’s now been an hour since Gar died and the group has continued searching the watchtower. Only Dick has a serious look on his face, the others look more worried than anything. “Should one of us go back and check on the other group?” Barbara asks nightwing.” Sure, uhhhh, I guess Conner should go since neither of us would last long by ourselves with what we are dealing with” Dick agrees.” Sure i’ll Go, as long as I get to see that m’gann is alright” Conner says softly. Conner quickly heads back in the direction they came, leaving an awkward silence behind with the other two.

Conner eventually finds the other group and sees that they are alright and is greeted by the rest. Confused Tim asks “so where is the rest of your group”, conners expression turns from pleased to sad as his eyebrows curve upward. “ Gar, he he’s dead, I’m sorry there was a bomb and...” “ so you couldn’t handle protecting him?” Angrily interrupts m’gann before collapsing onto the her knees sobbing into her hands. “ what about Dick and Barb?” Tim asks putting a hand on m’ganns Shoulder. “They are fine, still looking for a way out” Conner says looking down at m’gann “sooo you just left them?” Cassie asks confused. “No Dick suggested that I check on you” Conner explains “pshh, really? He said that? Ha, no he knows we would be fine, he just wanted to be alone with batgirl” Tim confidently states. He was somewhat right to be honest.

“ I can’t believe this is happening, will Conner return? Or are on our own from now on” Barbara asks turning her head to Dick. “ He will likely stay with the others since he has to break the bad news to m’gann” Dick answers. Suddenly they run into a wall with a door, they slide open the door and walk inside. Suddenly the door closes and the lights turn on. “ umm I guess Wally and Bart got those lights on right?” Barbara asks, a nervous expression on her face. There is a paper in the middle of the empty training room, they walk to it and Dick picks it up. “ blank? Wait... ITS A TRAP” suddenly ninjas crash through the roof including ras al’ghul. “IT WAS YOU, YOU WERE BEHIND ALL THIS” Dick yells at ras angrily as Barbara gets in a fighting stance “ Dick we’re surrounded” Barbara reminds him. He gets in a fighting stance as well, let the fight start. The ninjas all run towards the two who knock each one out with a single hit quickly, they turn to ras and charge toward him, he pulls out his katana so Dick grabs his ecscrima sticks and blocks a strike from the katana, scratching the stick as the opponents bounce back and charge at each other again, Barbara waits for an opportunity and throws several baterangs all stabbing his side causing ras to grunt a bit. Ras strikes a deadly strike with his katana forcing Dick to first block then jump back after dropping his sticks, he then pulls knives from his wrist compartments and slides at ras cutting one of his legs causing ras to kneel with one knee Dick gets up, flips over ras’s Head, kneels down and throws small knockout gas bombs behind him, KO. Barbara ties ras up with a grappling hook and takes his weapons, noting that there is blood on his katana even though Dick didn’t get hit.

Back with the other group, Tim has just beat Conner several times in a row in chess causing Conner to smash the glass chess board. “Anyone have snacks?” Cassie yelled through the walls of her room where m’gann was and Tim’s room where Tim, gaurdian, and Conner were, they yelled back no. Nobody knew where Wally and Bart could be but they were hoping they were alright, Dick and Barbara also have yet to return and nobody had food or water.

Speaking of water, back with Dick and Barbara, as they were trying to get the door open fire started spraying from the roof, which they had to dodge. “Where’s Kaldur when you need him?” Dick sarcastically asked Barbara only for her to shake her head before diving away from a ball of fire. A ball of fire finally hit Dick in the shoulder causing him to scoot to a corner and try patching his minor wound with a bandage, he wrapped it around his arm and saw that the flames had stopped. He got up and walked back over to the door and started pulling it open again but it wouldn’t budge so he stopped trying. “Maybe we can blow the door up” suggested Barbara so they got out of the way and threw several explosive baterangs at it surprisingly it did nothing to the thick door. When the room seemingly felt a lot of physical harm, it started filling with water in an attempt to drown anyone in it. “Seriously WHERE IS KALDUR WHEN YOU NEED HIM” Dick more seriously asked this time. Kaldur is at Atlantis helping the league in case you were wondering and blue beatle hadn’t met the team yet but he was due to be added to their ranks soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, how are nightwing and batgirl still alive after this chapter, skill probably, next chapter will focuse on their relationship a bit more btw, not meaning it’ll be the main focuse on the chapter though. Also ras is still alive but a lot of the ninjas were burned or drowned

**Author's Note:**

> You’ve made it through this chapter, hope you aren’t too traumatized seeing some of your favorite characters die, again this is my first fic so if you have any suggestions for future chapters or updates you can comment.


End file.
